


Realization

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna realized that he'll never be able to fully go back to being just Dame-Tsuna ever again. *Realization Series part 1*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot that came into my mind. I hope for some feedback on this one, because Tsuna always, always says that he doesn’t want to be a mafia boss, so what if he got put in a situation to where he has no choice but to acknowledge the fact that he is a boss. Please enjoy.

Tsuna woke up with a splitting headache. At one point he thought Reborn with him with the 100 ton hammer, but then he caught a smell of musk, and he realized that he was in a horrifyingly cliché room/basement you see in horror movies and old houses. He would’ve found it oddly humorous, if it wasn’t the fact that his hyper intuition wasn’t blaring like a siren, or the fact that he was restrained or for the fact that his classmate, Shizune, was just a tied up and confused as he. He wanted to call out to Reborn and yell at him for bringing his classmate into one of his schemes, but he knew that even he wouldn’t go as far as to do something like this.  
He tried to remember what happened before he got into this mess and all he got was just a normal day at school except his hyper intuition, that he decided to ignore, was bothering him and he was having a civil conversation with one of the few classmates he has that doesn’t insult him every chance they got and it went blank from there.

“T-tsuna,” Shizune sat up as best as she could despite her obviously tight restraints and looked around the cellar. She was scared, but she was trying desperately to stay calm. That help him tremendously as he was given time to think up an excuse that wasn’t an outright lie, but wasn’t the truth either. After all it was going to be terribly hard to explain why they’re both tied up in barely lit cell. It wasn’t like he could say, ‘Oh nothing, I’m just the heir of a infamous mafia family call Vongola, and we were probably just kidnap because of it, but don’t worry I’m just going to light up my flames and blast us out.’ “Where are we?”

Before Tsuna could even come up with an excuse, the door to the cellar creaked open, and two muscle bound goons stepped into the room. They looked tough, mean, and mission oriented and had guns. Tsuna thought that this was about to turn real ugly. He naively thought that maybe they would just kill him, and leave his classmate alone.

“Well, well, looks like the Vongola Decimo is just as puny as everybody says he is,” Shizune looked understandably confused as Tsuna just winced. A cover story won’t even be close to savaging his secret now.

“Vongola Decimo?” Shizune asked unconsciously out loud and looked righteously scared when the two turned their scared tactic on her.

“Don’t act dumb little missy, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” man number one, Tsuna labeled him, said. “You were hanging around him acting comfortable with him.” Shizune almost shot Tsuna an, ‘Are you for real?’ look and the two were able to conclude that these two were bright at all.

Tsuna tried to get her to stop talking, but again silenced, when she spoke again, “Of course I’m going to act comfortable, he’s my classmate and I’ve known him for years and why are we here and what’s with this Decimo thing?”

Man one and two looked at each other as they seemed to realize that they picked up a useless and clueless hostage and stupidly enough instead of getting rid of her like they’re supposed to, instead they broke an unsaid rule about telling civilians about the mafia. The fewer civilians know they better, but those dunderheads…

“Sawada Tsunayoshi is the heir of a power family in the underworld, he’s going to be the leader of Vongola, and if we kill him, there will be no heir, to his familigia.”

Tsuna cursed, he wanted to use his flames, but he figure before his flames properly burn the ropes, Shizune would have a sizable hole in her head, and he didn’t want that to happen, but if he could just get them to direct their attention to him, she would be safe for the time being. It would’ve probably worked too if it wasn’t for the fact that Shizune, burst out into scornful laughter. Everybody in the room was momentarily stunned from the girl one-eighty attitude. 

“Are you serious,” she mock. “Then we must know two different Sawadas because this Sawada can’t even solve a simple math equation that ten year can do, or kick a ball without doing a reenactment of Charlie Brown, or even defend himself from bullies.” Shizune was laughing and Tsuna was hurt he thought that she was one of the few nice ones. “And you, you actually expect me to believe that? Ok, where’s the camera?”

Man one and man two looked at each slightly put off and the scene they were watching, and man one lowered his gun and several things happened. Shizune leapt and man one and the gun set off, Tsuna burned of his rope and attacked man two delivering a solid flame fill punch at him then man one. He looked at Shizune who was on the ground clutching her arm.  
…  
The two of them sat in silence in the ambulance meant for the mafia, but Shizune didn’t really know that. Tsuna watch the chaos go around them as he realized just how lucky they were to be alive as those two men weren’t the only one in the abandon home. Turn out that they’re literally three hours away from Namimori in a house filled with men who had one thing in common offing the Decimo. He looked from the corner of his eyes to see that Gokudera and the rest of his family looked to see if he was alright, but he could see Reborn holding them back and on his other side his father directing the CEDEF on doing damage control, but he a problem on his own. His chest squeezed a little bit at the thought of talking to Shizune after what happened, but he had to explain himself.

“I’m sorry/About what happened,” the both said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprised. Tsuna waved his had to let her go first.

Shizune bowed her head in shame, “I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I didn’t mean anything by it, it was just that I was trying to stall for time and I knew those morons weren’t as smart as they made themselves out to be and it was just they sprung such a stupid story and the guy let his guard down and I didn’t to die and I didn’t want you to die so I just said all that stuff to kind of confused them and I didn’t do much of a good job,” she rambled on nervously and looking at the gauze on her arm she was lucky the bullet just tore some skin off her otherwise it could’ve been worst, a couple of stitches, bandages, and painkiller she consider herself lucky.

Tsuna couldn’t keep the smile off his face as his the weight on his chest lifted glad to know that she didn’t look down on him either.

“Thanks I’m glad,” Tsuna said, then his face grew serious. “About what happened…”

Shizune shook her head, “Don’t worry I’ll keep this to myself,” she muttered to herself. ‘Not like anybody going to believe me anyways.’  
…  
After seeing Shizune off, Tsuna felt Reborn heavy presence nearby. The baby now a man said nothing as he waited for some kind of reaction from Tsuna.

“You know in the course of thirteen hours, I made an almost fatal mistake,” Tsuna smile though it was shaky and bitter. “I let myself believe that I can just be Dame-Tsuna, the kid that everybody know and hate, and be completely fine with it, but that almost got a classmate killed.”

Tsuna is a mafia boss meaning he couldn’t be careless like he was now, he have to be careful around his classmates and try to separate his normal life to what will soon be his permanent life. He was going to be leading over a thousand men and women and he can’t allow mistakes like that to happen.  
…  
Reborn looked at his student and sighed. They all will have to learn the hard way, even though Tsuna was the last person he wished for that to happen to, but he will just have to settle on being happy that this was just a botch kidnapping attempt, because next time he won’t be as lucky.

It took a kidnapping and almost near death experience for him to realized that he won’t ever be the same person he was a year ago.


End file.
